


Figures Do Deceive

by Ressa4043



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anger, Angst, Did I mention Sadness?, Fluff, Love, Mostly Sadness, Nalu - Freeform, Sadness, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressa4043/pseuds/Ressa4043
Summary: What would happen if Lucy died? What would happen if Natsu was the one who killed her?This is written in a mix of first person and third person.Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, Hiro Mishima does. I only own the plot and OCs.Also posted on Wattpad and Fan fiction.netBased on the one-shot "Figures Do Deceive (The Fall)" Decided to make it a Nalu short story.Enjoy!





	1. The Fall

**With Lucy**

Lucy was running for her life…..literally, ugh, that sounds so cliché, but anyway, yes, Lucy was running. From who you might ask?.............Natsu, she was running from her beloved Natsu, now turned into the monster known as E.N.D.

**With Zeref**

No matter what people say, Zeref didn’t want this. He didn’t want Natsu, his only brother, the only family he has left, to chase after the person Natsu loves most. He never even wanted Natsu to turn into E.N.D when he was little. He just wanted his little brother back. However, while that may be true, he thought if he could turn Natsu into E.N.D now, Natsu would kill him. Zeref now sees that he was clearly wrong. His eyes fill with tears, and he turns to the little girl with blonde hair, who he loves, and cries out his heart and soul. “Mavis” comes out his sobbing voice, “what I have done?” He falls and she catches him, despite her size, whispering hushed nothings of comfort into his ear, while rubbing his hair comfortingly.

**With Mavis**

“Please don’t cry Zeref, it will be okay.” Mavis knows that the situation is bad, and she wants to cry, but she finally had the man she loved back in her arms.

**With E.N.D./Natsu’s**

Run…..Run…..RUN......Catch….Catch…..Kill…..Kill…….Lucy!

**With Lucy**

Lucy was still running, but losing energy. All of a sudden Loke appeared next to her and said, “Lucy, I know you love him, but you got to stop, you’re losing energy.” He said this earnestly, pleading with her to actually attack him, and then run.

“No!” Lucy replied loudly, “I won’t hurt him.” Her eyes were brimming with tears, and she had come to a stop from running. “Loke, do you know how much I love him?” Her voice cracks, and Loke tries to interrupt her, but she doesn’t let him. “Before I met Natsu, I was alone Loke! My mother died and my father treated me as a tool and treasure, not as a daughter. Loke, I don’t think you understand the importance of Natsu. If I hadn’t met him, I wouldn’t have you, Virgo, Aries, Gemini, Scorpio, Sagitarious, or Capricorn!” She having a full on breakdown now, “Without Natsu, I would be alone and have nothing!” Lucy screamed, then notices a shocked Loke, cried even more and said in a sobbing voice, “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry Loke, I don’t know what happened I-I Just-.”

“It’s okay Lucy, you needed to rant out on somebody, it’s okay.” Loke said in a gentle, soothing voice, and brought her into a gentle embrace.

Lucy took a deep and shaky breath and said, “Okay, thanks Loke.” Even though Lucy took a deep breath, she was still crying, “Please Loke, go back home. I can take care of myself.”

Loke sighed in defeat, nodded his head, and the next second he was gone. Leaving Lucy by herself, finally, to cry…….by herself……..alone.

**With Natsu**

He was running…..running to catch his prey…….Lucy. The beast had control over Natsu’s body and mind, but somewhere deep in his body. Natsu c0ould see and hear everything he was doing and had done. Just thinking about it made him want to break down and cry, but no. The beast wouldn’t let him, instead. It made him chase the only true love he’ll ever find. It made him chase Lucy, his Luce! Natsu was beyond angered, beyond furious, but little did he know that his anger only charged E.N.D. up, so he moved faster.

**With Lucy**

Lucy was still crying all of her heart out, but then she heard a noise. With tears streaming down her eyes, Lucy looked to her right, and there he was, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, E.N.D……….Natsu.

**With Natsu/E.N.D**

When Natsu found Lucy, she was crying. This fired up Natsu more than ever before. Who made her cry?! Natsu questioned in fury. Who made Lucy cry?! He stretched out every word in his mind, getting more angered by the second. Again, Natsu didn’t know that his anger, pushed E.N.D more towards his goal. Because E.N.D was also fired up, he lunged for Lucy. Natsu watched in horror as his own body, his own hands beat, scratched, and clawed the woman he loved to death. He heard her screams of pain and terror, he heard her pleads for him to stop, but he couldn’t. He had no control over this beast, but then, finally the beast had stopped. However, he left Lucy breathing hoarsely, hanging onto nothing, but the thread of life. Then the beast left Natsu’s body, soul and mind completely, leaving him to look at the horror he had caused.

**With Lucy**

Natsu stopped scratching me, the red eyes he had were gone, and his beautiful onyx eyes returned. I had to talk to him, I had to tell him, I love him. Oh Natsu, it’s not your fault.

**With Natsu**

Natsu was crying, even more so than Lucy, more so than when he cried for Igneel. Then he heard a weak voice……..Lucy’s.

“Natsu?” Lucy whispered, breath still hoarse, and Natsu looked away, “Natsu” she said more firmly this time, gaining his attention. He looked straight at her, into the chocolate brown eyes he loved so much. “Natsu, I have something to say” Lucy took another deep hoarse breathe that killed Natsu’s heart. “Natsu, I-I love you, and I still love you, even after today-“ Lucy started coughing up blood, and Natsu tried to interrupt her, but she didn’t let him. “Natsu, it’s okay I know it wasn’t you who did this” her voice came out weak, “Natsu, didn’t you know? Figures do deceive, your still my Natsu, and I stil~” Her words became slurry, “stil~l~ove y-you~” and with that she was gone. Then Natsu cried, held her in his arms, just rocking back and forth, saying it was going to be okay, and that he loved her too. That when they got back home, they could buy a house together, and start a family of their own. But, Natsu knew they couldn’t, and it was because he killed her.

“LUUUUUCCCCY!” Natsu screamed then cried on the woman he was still holding, whom he loved with all his being and soul. Then he remembered what she said, figures do deceive, but it didn’t look like her figure was deceiving at all. He thought he understood what that meant, but he was still too clouded with the sorrow. With the fact that he killed Lucy Heartfilia, his love……..his life……..his soul…….his being…..and…….his figure.


	2. The Aftereffect

**With Natsu 1 Month Later**

Lucy was gone, his partner, his best friend, his girl, his lover……. His life, and he was the reason she was gone. Natsu did his daily routine of moping around the guild hall.

“Natsu!” A familiar angry voice shouted.

“What ice princess?” Natsu replied gloomily, not even looking at Gray.

“What did you call me?” Gray asked angrily.

“Not now Gray, I don’t feel like fighting.” Natsu then moped away out of the guild.

***Back at the Guild* Nobody’s P.O.V.**

“Natsu doesn’t feel like fighting?” Elfman asked in disbelief, “That’s not manly at all!”

Gray shrugged, “That’s what he said, and then he just walked out of the guild with his head down.”

“This is unacceptable!” Erza slammed her fist down on a table, “I’m going to go to him, and beat him into some sense!”

“Calm down Erza” Carla said next to Wendy, “Just give him some time. Everyone knows he’s been down since the…… accident.”

As if on cue, everyone looked towards the section they made for Lucy. There was a white blanket with her pink guild mark on it, hung up in a corner of the guild hall. In front of it were pictures of her, her whip, and her celestial keys. Even though her spirits no longer had a master, and were free to do as they wished. None of them wanted a new master, ever since they met Lucy. Their plan was to stay with her until she had a child of her own, then that child would become their new master. Lucy, however, didn’t have any children. She never got, or get, the chance to be a mother. Everyone just felt sad and empty without the celestial mage.

“I miss Lushee!” Happy cried out, then flew to Levy and continued to cry. Since, other than Natsu, she was of the closest people to Lucy.

“I miss her too Happy” Levy replied to the exceed, looking like she was about to breakdown. Gajeel noticing this, walked over and gave her a warm embrace. To which she turned around, and huddled closer to him, with Happy still in her arms.

“We all miss her” Erza said, looking like she too was about to cry.

“Guys” Gray started, “I miss L-Lucy too, more than you know..” He broke off, his voice failing to do its job, she was like a little sister to him….C’mon Gray, push through, he tells himself then continues, “But what are we going to do about Natsu? He has to be taking this the hardest, especially after what Loke said……” He broke off, his voice failing yet again.

No one really believed that Natsu killed Lucy. It was obvious to everyone that he loved her with his entire being and soul. Be just never told her; he never got the chance. Everyone still loves Natsu and doesn’t blame his for her death, but that’s not the problem. The problem is that he blames himself.

**With Natsu**

“NATSU!!!! NATSU PLEASE SAVE ME!! DON’T LET ME FALL AGAIN, NATSU!!!”

“I’M COMING LUCY HANG ON!!! HANG ON LUCY I’LL BE THERE SOON, HANG ON!!”

Natsu ran as fast as he could through the forest, he had to get to her; he just had to. Natsu ran following her scent, he was so close. He thought, finally, he was going to make it, but that was not reality. When Natsu got to where he heard Lucy, he saw her on the ground. With a shadow hovering over her…..E.N.D. By the time Natsu got to Lucy E.N.D. was gone, and he left Lucy. Bruised, bloody, wounded, bleeding, suffering……. Dead.

“Natsu..” Her voice was barely a whisper, “Why didn’t save me?” She questioned, her voice pleading earnestly for an answer. Her eyes begging for a reason why she was gone, but Natsu couldn’t give her an answer.

“I’m so sorry Lucy! I said I would save you and I couldn’t.” He noticed she wasn’t responding, “Lucy? LUCY? LUUUCCCCYYY!!!!!”

Natsu woke up in his bed, sweating goodness knows how much. There was only one way to fix this, he needed to take a walk…. Again.

*minutes later somewhere in a forest*

I should’ve had control.

*punch*

I should’ve saved her.

*punch*

I should’ve killed Zeref before it happened.

*punch*

(Flashback)

“I believe in you Natsu!” Lucy said smiling.

(End Flashback)

I should’ve protected her!

*punch*

The tree Natsu was punching fell down when he was ranting. He looked at his fist, they were bleeding. He shouldn’t have punched so hard, Lucy wouldn’t be happy if she knew……….. if she was here… alive. Natsu headed back to his house, maybe he could sleep this time, he thought hopefully. Natsu hadn’t gotten any sleep since she died. Too many nightmares haunted him when he slept, and they were all about her. Her screams, her pleads, her cries for help, and Natsu told no one this, but as he was kill- hurting her. She just kept saying it was okay, that she loved him, and to keep on living for her. Which he was doing, the only problem was that Natsu figured out; living for her, and live without her, are two very different things. He didn’t know how much longer he could last.

*Back at the Guild*

Everyone was still moping around, until they heard a knock at the guild’s door. “Who is that?” everyone thought.

“I’ll get it!” Mira said, walking over to the guild doors, but when she opened them she gasped in shock.

“What is it Mira?” Laxux asked walking up to her.

She turned around and a smile appeared on her face, a smile they hadn’t since in what felt like forever.

“It’s a baby girl!” Mira squealed, and picked up the baby in the basket, “You must be hungry!” Mira giggled, then took her into the guild.

Everyone immediately crowed around the barmaid and baby. She had strawberry blonde/pinkish hair, and lovely brown eyes. She was absolutely beautiful, even Loke and Virgo appeared to look at her. She reminded them of…….. Lucy.

**With Natsu**

Natsu was heading back to the guild hall; he couldn’t sleep. The nightmares still haunted him. Once Natsu for to the guild, he notices everyone was crowded around Mira holding...... something. He wanted to know what it was it was, so he shoved everyone out of the way to get through the crowd. Of course there were several protests when he did this, but the original guild members (Erza, Gray, Levy, Happy, etc.) were just excited to see Natsu doing something other than moping. Once Natsu got to Mira, he was right in front of her, he saw that it was a baby girl. Natsu got closer to the baby, and no one protested, which sort of surprised him. When the baby looked at him, he looked at her. After a couple of seconds, the baby smiled and started giggling, and for the first time in weeks… Natsu smiled. It wasn’t a true Natsu smile, but it was a start. She reminded him so much of Lucy, maybe he could start to smile again. Then the baby said something happily and gingerly, that no one would have expected, “Daddy!?”

 

 


	3. Her Name

**With Natsu**

Wait, did she just call me daddy?....... daddy?! I am not a dad! Natsu thought to himself.

“Natsu, I didn’t know you have a daughter.” A random voice said, and several agreed confused.

Natsu hoped that his friends knew that he wasn’t a father.

“Wow fireball, didn’t know you had it in you.” Natsu turned to see Gray smirking. He was clearly teasing him, oh Gray was gonna get it.

“What did you call me ice breath!” Natsu said angrily.

**With Gray**

Did he just reply? I looked at Natsu, he was all fired up like old times. Natsu’s back! Wait, did he just call me ice breath?! Oh it was on.

“What you gonna do about it flamebrain?!” Gray challenged.

“That’s it!” Natsu replied charging at him, and they both started to fight each other.

“What are you two doing?” an angry voice shouted. They both turned to see an angry scarlet haired mage.

“E-Erza?!!” They both stuttered.

“Stop fighting! We have a newcomer, and you’re both being bad examples cut it out.” She said dragging every word when she said cut it out.

Natsu and Gray immediately wrapped arms around each other like they were best buds, and replied, “Aye Sir!”

It was back to normal, finally, but everyone was waiting for, “That’s a terrible impression of Happy” but it never came. This made everyone sad, until they heard a certain baby giggle.

“Da-da!” Everyone looked over to see the baby girl in Mira’s arms, smiling and giggling.

Everyone couldn’t help but smile at the little bundle, then they all turned to Natsu with teasing smirks and glances. Natsu noticed this and said, “She’s not my biological daughter!”

Mira thought about what he said and replied, “So she’s not your biological daughter, but she’s your daughter eh?”

As if on the cue, the baby looked at Natsu, and started giggling again. Natsu simply replied with a smile, a smile that hadn’t been seen in a month, a Natsu smile. This made Erza smile, the little baby reminded her of Lucy, a lot, always smiling and laughing. Erza’s thoughts were broken by a loud noise of a door slamming, and a short man walking down from the upper floor of the guild’ once Makarov got to the lower floor of the guild. He looked at the baby and said with his eyes immediately lighting up. “Oh and who is this?” He said smiling.

“It’s Natsu’s daughter!” Mira squealed.

“Natsu’s daughter!!” Makarov asked confused, he never saw this coming, “Natsu.” He looked at the pink haired boy, who to Makarov’s surprise was fighting Gray again, “Is this true?”

Natsu answered, “She’s not my biological daughter Gramps, but yah, I’m gonna keep her.”

“You are!?” Everyone asked in shock.

Then Happy came into the guild, and flew to Natsu and hugged him saying, “Natsu you’re back! Don’t ever leave me again!”

“Never little buddy!” Natsu confirmed smiling, “Guess what Happy?” Natsu asked, and Happy looked up at him from Natsu’s chest. “We’re getting a new roommate!” Then Natsu smiled, and went back to fighting Gray.

***Minutes Later***

The baby was getting along great with the guild. Since she was an official member of the guild, Mira gave her a guildmark. It was gold and it was on her right hand……..just like Lucy’s. Natsu smiled at the thought of when she first got her guildmark and he said her name wrong, but was crying on the inside as well.

“Hey Natsu!” Natsu turned to see Mira and the rest of the gang walking up to him with the baby.

“Yah” Natsu replied, taking the baby from Mira’s arms, who smiling like a fool (Just like her daddy) This made Natsu smile, (see?)

“What’re you going to name her?”

Natsu had thought about this for a long time. He had many options and many names he wanted to use, but only one seemed fitting.

“Her name is, Lucile Heartfilia Dragneel” Natsu replied, looking at his friends who had tears filling their eyes.

“I think Lucile is a wonderful name!” Erza stated grandly, her eyes too filling with tears.

“Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucile!” Everyone looked over to see Lucy’s celestial spirits.

Then Loke walked up and said, “Natsu, she will be our new master when she gets older. Please teach her celestial magic. Let know we’re here and that we care.” Loke said with sincerity, never breaking eye contact, although he looked like he was about to cry.

Natsu nodded and said, “I promise she’ll learn celestial magic.”


	4. Re-Adjusting

* **With Natsu 1 Month Later***

When the guild found Lucile, they eventually found a note, thank goodness. The note said she was eleven months old, so it meant her birthday was really close. Which it was, in fact, it was two days from now, and Natsu had no idea what to get her. I mean, he’d already bought her a present for when she got older and needed a place of her own, Lucy’s apartment! He had originally bought it so that he and Happy could go there when they missed Lucy, but then Lucile came along. He and Happy had to do a lot of work at their house, on Erza’s orders, to make sure it was baby safe. They built another room just for little Lu, so she could have her own little world. She has a crib and a bunch of little toys. Gramps likes to spoil her a lot, and now that I think about it. If Gramps treated us that way when we were little, then no wonder why he calls us spoiled brats! But it was his fault in the first place! Anyway, everyone started calling Lucile little Lu, because no one would or will call her Lucy, Lu-chan, Lu Lu, and definitely not Luce. It would be like they were replacing Lucy, Natsu couldn’t handle that, so they just stuck with Lu. Natsu was on his way to the guild to drop off Lucile with Mira, he had to go get her a birthday present after all!.......... he also had to visit someone special.

***With Mira at the Guild***

I’m so excited to see them! Today was the day Natsu would finally trust the guild to watch Lucile! It was also they day Gray finally asked Juvia to marry him! I can hear the wedding bells in the distance! They had been dating for at least a year now, they actually got together because of me and Lucy, oh how I wish you were here to see this Lucy. You had been rooting for Gray for so long. She prepper him and everything, set up the whole date. While I helped Juvia get ready and such. They were so happy, and said they owed it all to Lucy. She simply got closer, and said that they didn’t owe her anything. All they had to do was help her with Natsu, and then all four of us laughed. I remember it like it was yesterday……… c’mon Mira! Time to get this guild baby and reception worthy! Everyone knew Juvia would say yes, especially since Gajeel and Levy got married two weeks ago. Even though it’s only been a month, a lot has happened. Ever since little Lu came, everyone’s been healing, little by little. Levy took Lucy’s death hard, and her emotions have been going crazy since she’s been pregnant, dragonslayer’s move fast. I should know since one is my boyfriend.

“Hey Mira!” Well speak of a she-demon, there he is now.

“Hey Laxux!” I walked over gave him a quick peck on the lips, and returned to my work.

“Where do you want the crib, and the other stuff?” he asked.

“Probably on the upper floor in an empty room, so he won’t see it, and we can later turn the room into the official playroom or something.”

He nodded, and then walked over to the rest of the thunder legion to tell them the plan. Since little Lu’s birthday was in two days, Happy was going to get Natsu to go on a mission, and leave Lucile with me. While they were gone, we would set up a whole room for Lucile to surprise him. We also got this photo of Lucy in a big portrait. It was when she lived with her father and mother. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress, and looked exactly like her mother Layla.

“Mira, I’m here with Lucile.”

“Coming Natsu, give me a sec.”

Mira walked out, took Lucile from Natsu, and cued Happy in.

“Hey Happy!” Natsu smiled.

“Naaaattttsssuu!” Happy whined, “Can we go on a mission? We haven’t been on one in forever.”

Natsu thought about it, then smiled and said, “I don’t see why not!” then he lowered his voice, “As long as we get a present for Lu. Then we can get food!” Natsu said this with tear in his eyes.

“Aye Sir!” It was good to have Natsu back Mira thought. One they left, she looked at Lucile and said, “Okay little dragon, let’s get to work!”

Lu wasn’t a dragon slayer, but everyone considered her one, because not only have we started showing her celestial magic, but she loves fire. Never touches it, but loves it when she sees Natsu using it, speaking of which.

“Loke, I know you can hear me, if you want to teach Lu more words, now’s your chance.”

Then Loke appeared, took Lucile, sat on a table, then Virgo and Capricorn appeared. Then they started teaching her more about celestial magic. They always worked better when Natsu wasn’t staring at every move they made. He was so protective of Lucile!

***With Natsu 2 Days Later***

Natsu couldn’t wait to get back to the guild and see Lucile! He and Happy just got off the deadly train, and now they were heading towards the guild! Natsu found the perfect gift for Lucile, it was a locket that had the symbols of the zodiac keys carved on it, only they were tiny. On the locket on the left side, there was a picture of him, Lucile, and Happy. On the right side of the locket, there was a picture of him, Happy, and Lucy. The picture was taken when they got done with a mission, Lucy was so happy. She not only had enough money to pay rent that month, but she also had enough month left over to buy a new dress she had been wanting forever. She looked beyond beautiful in it. It was also the night he and Lucy fell asleep together for the first time. She was curled in him arms, and he had his arms around her waist. He would never forget that night.

“Natsu, we’re almost there!” Happy called from flying beside him.

Natsu looked up and smiled, there as the guild. He ran faster, and heard Happy laughing behind him, he wondered why.

When Natsu got to the guild doors, he immediately opened them. He figured out why Happy was laughing.

“Surprise!” The whole guild said, with Mira in the front holding Lucile.

“Da-da!” Lucile squealed, then Mira out her down, and Natsu couldn’t believe it! Lucile was walking towards him. He knelt down and held out his arms wide open saying, “C’mon baby girl, you can do it!” The guild just awed when Lucile reached his arms, and he scooped her up in a hug. Natsu stood up with Lu in his arms, and then Mira said, “Come up stairs Natsu!” so Natsu did, he followed her into a room where he was speechless. The room had a crib and everything a baby needed.

“Th-thank you guys so much!” Natsu managed to stutter out completely astonished at what his friends had done. He out Lucile down and hugged everyone.

***With Mira***

Mira was so happy that Natsu liked the room, and while he was hugging everyone. She took it as an opportunity to sneak out with Gray and Erza, so they could hang up the photo of Lucy. She couldn’t wait to see Natsu’s reaction!

***With Natsu***

Natsu noticed that Gray, Erza, and Mira weren’t upstairs, so he handed Lu to Lisanna, and asked her to watch Lu while he went down stairs. Lisanna said yes, and she smiled oddly bright. He wondered what was going on…when he went downstairs the first thing he noticed was a picture of…….. Lucy. That broke his emotional bubble. He fell on his knees and just looked at her. She was in a beautiful dress, her chocolate eyes shone, and she was smiling her gentle smile. The one she smiled when she laid Natsu’s head on her lap in a train. He couldn’t believe it! Natsu got up, looked at Erza, Gray, and Mira who were just smiling, ran up, and scooped them all up in a hug saying thank you continuously. Then he turned around, looked at everyone, and said, “Thank you, this has been one of the best days of my life!” he paused, “Of course, not including the day I met Lucy, and got Lucile!” he winked, and the rest of the night was history.

 


	5. Her History

***Four years later at the Fairy Tail Guild***

Lucile has grown so much in the past four years. Natsu was so proud of her, she has already started summoning celestial spirits, and starting little sparks of fire. She started summoning silver keys recently, zodiac keys were easier for her to summon, because he had such a strong bond with them. All of sudden Natsu’s thoughts were broken when he heard a certain little girl shout.

“Dad!”

Natsu walked over to Lucile, only to find that she was fighting Gajeel’s son again.

*sigh* “What is it Lucile?”

“Steel called me a flamebrain again!”

Natsu grinned, he saw where this was going, “So what are you going to do about it?” Natsu challenged his daughter.

Lucile smirked evilly, turned to Steel and said, “It’s on metal head!” “That’s my girl!” Then Natsu walked over to the bar, and found the rest of the gang.

“Oi flamebrain! Why is your daughter fighting my boy?”

“Because your son, Gajeel, called my daughter exactly what you just called me now. Speaking of which, who you callin’ flamebrain metal head?”

“You heard me hot breath!”

“Do you wanna go iron breath?!” “Bring i-“ Gajeel was cut off by Gray, who was carrying his sleeping baby girl, Silver.

“Tsk, tsk, your children are so immature. They should try and be more like storm.”

“Why? So they can strip every five seconds?” Natsu asked mockingly.

“Yah, hate to tell you Gray, but your kid is going to get put in jail, because of his stripping problem” Gajeel teased.

“I can see the headlines now, Gray Fullbuster and his eldest son, arrested for stripping in an restricted area. I can see it now.” Natsu said his focus somewhere else.

“He doesn’t strip” Gray argued, then muttered to himself, “at least not as much as I do.”

Natsu caught this though, “Sorry Gray, what was that?” Natsu said smirking.

“Nothing” Gray replied.

“Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure I heard you say-“ Gray slapped his hand over Natsu mouth, while holding a now restless Silver, “Shhh, Juvia’s coming” Gray said quietly.

Gajeel started laughing hysterically, “You told Juvia you fixed the kid’s stripping problem, didn’t you?”

Gray didn’t reply, and this made Gajeel slap his knee and laugh even more. Natsu, however, still had Gray’s hand over his mouth, and he didn’t like it one bit, so he bit it.

“Owe!” Gray jumped back, trying not to wake Silver, then looked at Natsu, his eyes furious, “What’d you do that for?”

“Your hand didn’t taste good” Natsu replied simply.

“Didn’t taste good……….IT DIDN’T TASTE GOOD, SO YOU BITE IT?!” Gray asked angrily.

“Well yah, what else was I supposed to do?”

“Oh I don’t know, how ‘bout telling me before you bite it!”

“How was I supposed to do that with your hand in my mouth!”

All the shouting had woken up baby Silver in Gray’s arms, and she started crying.

“Oh now look what you did flamebrain!” Gray shouted, trying to calm Silver down.

“You’re the one who started shouting!”

By now, Gajeel had lost it, and was laughing non-stop.

Then Juvia and a pregnant Levy walk over to their husbands, and both sigh in disappointment.

“Gray-sama” Juvia said, causing both Natsu and Gray to go silent, “Hand me Silver, and stop fighting with Natsu.” Then she turns to Gajeel, “Gajeel stop laughing, and help your pregnant wife!” She gestures to Levy getting angrier, “Can’t you see that she is due soon, and your son, Steel, is getting harder to manage?!” Gajeel immediately stops laughing, rushes over to Levy, made sure she was okay, and ran off to “manage” Steel, and then Juvia looks at Natsu straight in the eye, and Natsu gulps. “Natsu Dragneel, go take care of that daughter of yours, stop treating and raising her like a boy, she is a girl!”

“Yah, Luce was a girl too, but she was still rough!” Natsu grins.

“True, but still, go over there, or I’ll have Loke. You choose.” Juvia says raising her eyebrow in question to Natsu. Then grabs Silver from her husband, and walks away with Levy waddling along, while trying to rock Silver back to sleep.

Well, Gajeel was gone, and Gray was running after Juvia, begging for forgiveness for waking their daughter. I might as well go check on Lucile, Natsu thought, better me than that flirtatious lion. Natsu walked over to his daughter, who was staring at the picture of Lucy that was hung up in the guild hall. Lucile noticed her father walking towards her and said, “Papa, who’s this blonde lady in this photo?”

Natsu looked at her and smiled a sad smile, Lucile wondered why, and he replied, “That is Lucy Heartfilia…….Dragneel.” Lucy wasn’t officially married to Natsu, but Master pulled some strings, called in a couple of favors, and now she is. Natsu looked at his daughter who was looking at the picture with a confused look and said, “Her name sounds like mine, why?”

Natsu simply smiled and said, “Well not only are you named after her, but she’s your mama Lucile!”

Lucile looked at her father with stars in her eyes, “She is?” Natsu chuckled and nodded in response, “Can I meet her?” Lucile asked eagerly, only to see her father shake his head no, kneel down to her level, and look at her in the eyes, even though tears were forming in his and said, “She passed away one month before you came.”

“Oh” Lucile’s face fell, “Papa, how did she die?”

Natsu stood up and said warily, “Maybe when you’re older.”

“Oh, okay” Lu replied, “Can you at least tell me what she was like?”

Natsu chuckled again and said, “Now that I can do! Lucy, your mother, was a celestial mage-“

“Celestial mage?” Lucile interrupted, “Isn’t that what Uncle Capricorn, Aunt Virgo, and Uncle Loke are teaching me, because they are celestial spirits?”

“Mm-hm” Natsu nodded, “In fact, Uncle Capricorn, Aunt Virgo, Uncle Loke, and all the other spirits were your mother’s, and before that. They were her mother’s spirits!” Lucile had a bright smile on her face and said, “Really? They were my mother’s and grandmother’s keys before they were mine?” “Yep” Natsu replied, smiling.

“Tell me more papa, tell me more please!”

Despite Lucile being a lot like her father, she was also a lot like her mother, and was mostly polite all the time. Thanks to her spirits of course, not Natsu. He raised her like a Dragneel, Fairy Tail raised her to be part of the guild, and Lucy’s spirits raised her to be a Heartfilia.

“Okay, but on the way home. It’s almost time for you to go to bed, Happy!” Natsu called.

“Aye Sir!”

“You staying with us or Wendy tonight?”

Carla was pregnant with Happy’s kittens, and she was due any day now, so Happy was mostly staying with Wendy, until Carla gave birth. He occasionally stayed with Natsu, but mostly Wendy.

“I’ll be staying with Wendy.” Happy said, feeling guilty that he would not be with Natsu and Lucile.

Natsu picked up on this like usual, smiled and said, “It’s okay little buddy, any person, or cat, in your position would do the same.”

Happy sighed in relief, “Thanks Natsu!” Then he flew over to Lucile, gave her a big kiss on the check, while she giggled and said, “Love ya Lucile! Have fun with your dad!”

“Hehe” Lucile giggled, “He’s going to tell me more about mommy!” Lucile stated proudly.

“Is that so?” Happy raised his eyebrow at Natsu, and Natsu shrugged in response.

“Yep!”

“Well, there’s certainly a lot to say about your mother. Lushee was the best!”

“No doubt about that!” Natsu said and smiled, “Now let’s get home Lucile!”

“Yes papa!” Lucile said, then turned to Happy and said, “Bye Happy!”

“Bye Lucile! Bye Natsu!”

Then Natsu and Lucile started walking home. After a couple of minutes, Lucile looked at her father expectantly.

“What?” Natsu said with a smirk.

Lucile looked up at her father with an irritated look, “Papa, you said you would tell me about momma!” Lucile whined.

“Oh, that’s right!” Natsu teased, “Let’s see here, Lucy, your mother, was bright, absolutely beautiful, and always full of light.”

“How’d you meet her?” Lucile asked.

“Well you straight to the point aren’t you?” Natsu looked down at his daughter with a grin, “Happy and I were looking for my father, your grandfather, Igneel. He was a dragon, not only that, but he was King of the Fire Dragons. Anyway, Happy and I heard a rumor that there was this guy called “Salamander”, and that he was from Fairy Tail.”

“But that’s you papa!” Lu exclaimed.

“I know, but at the time I didn’t, and neither did Lucy.” Natsu continued the story of how he and Lucy met in Hargeon, how he saved her from the ship, as well as the story of how Lucy got Virgo. He told her all of this until they got to Natsu’s house.

Now at Natsu’s house, Natsu was tucking Lucile into bed, and about to tell her goodnight, but Lucile had one more request.

“Daddy, can you tell me a little more about momma?” Natsu smiled and said, “She was always smiling and giggling, but more importantly. She was always caring for others.”

Hearing this Lucile smiled/yawned and said, “I hope that one day I’ll be as nice and beautiful as her.”

“I’m sure you will” Natsu said, then leaned down, kissed her on the head, got up, walked to the door, and as he was closing it he said, “Goodnight my celestial princess.”

“Night daddy.”

Both Natsu and Lucile went to bed that night with happy thoughts and dreams about Lucy. Lucile’s about the day when she would get to meet her mother, and how beautiful she would look. While Natsu’s about the day he would join his beloved wife, and if he was raising their baby girl right. Natsu could only wonder what Lucy would be doing different from him, and how her beauty always shone both in and out. He missed her so much.

 

 

 


	6. Her Momma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu finally tells Lucile how her mother really died.

***Nine Years Later at the Guild with Natsu***

“Dad!” Lucile called to her father, “Dad guess what?!” Lucile ran up to her father, and tackeled him in a hug, with Storm Fullbuster trailing behind her.

“Haha” Natsu laughed as he hugged his daughter back, “What is it princess?”

“Uncle Loke taught me how to flirt, and how to get my way just like momma did when she was here!” Lucile stated proudly.

“Oh, is that so?” Natsu asked with gritted teeth, a fake smile plastered on his face for the sake of his daughter.

“Mm-hm” Lucile nodded, “It even works on Steel and Storm.” Lucile giggles, looking at Storm, “It especially works on Storm!”

Storm blushes in embarrassment, and looks up at Natsu with a flushed smile. Natsu returned it with a somewhat cold glare that made Storm gulp, but Natsu smiled when Lucile turned to look at him again.

“Well that’s great!” Natsu said, trying to be happy in front of his daughter, “Well I need to talk to Uncle Gray and Uncle Loke, so you two go run along and play! But take Lucky and Lola with you!” Lucky is Carla and Happy’s oldest kitten, and Lola is one of Lily’s kittens, no one knows who the mother is though, she died when she gave birth. Only Gajeel and Levy know who the mother is, no one else.

“Okay! See you later papa!” Then Lucile kissed her father on the cheek, then looked at Storm and said, “C’mon Storm, let’s go get Lucky and Lola, so we can go!”

Then Lucile grabbed Storm’s hand and smiled. Storm smiled back at her and said, “O-okay”

When Lucile looked away, Natsu shot a cold glare at Storm, and mouthed, “I’m watching you.” He also backed that up with the motion of pointing at his own eyes, and then Storm’s.

Storm gulped and nodded in response. Once they were gone, Natsu shouted, “Loke, get your butt over here! You too Gray!”

Loke then appeared on cue, with an evil smirk completely visible on his face.

“You called Natsu?” Loke said charmingly.

“Cut the formalities Loke, and just tell me. What exactly did you teach my daughter?” Natsu asked angrily.

“I only taught her what Lucy did, and you loved her right?”

“Of course I did and do, but Lucy flirted with every boy in Magnolia. Do you know how many boys I had to keep off her?”

“Your one to talk Natsu, you were one of those boys.” Came the teasing voice of Gray.

“Of course I was! I loved her! I don’t want to have to chase boys off Lucile too!” Then Natsu paused a moment, then looked at Gray and said, “Speaking of which, tell your little pervert to keep his hands of Lucile!”

“My boy doesn’t have any intentions of touching you girl!” Gray argued.

Then Juvia walked up to him and said, “Actually, Storm-sama has many intentions when it comes to Lucile.” She giggles, “Anyway, Juvia is going to go shopping with Levy-san, Silver-san, and Miya-san, so Juvia won’t be back till tonight.” Then she kissed a shocked Gray, and said, “Bye Gray-sama!” Then she left with Levy, Silver, and Levy’s eight year old daughter, Miya. Silver was only a year older than Miya, so they got along great.

“Despite of what Juvia said, my boy’s intentions are pure!” Gray shouted determinedly.

“Sure Gray, and you don’t strip!” Loke teased, barely getting out the words, because he was laughing so hard.

“Gray, I know your boy’s intentions aren’t pure, because not only does he strip, but he’s a combination of a stripper/pervert, and a stalker!”

“First of all, I am neither a stripper nor a pervert. Second, Juvia doesn’t stalk” Gray lowers his voice to where even Natsu can’t hear it, “At least now she doesn’t.” Then raises his voice again, “And third of all, from what I hear. It was your daughter who started flirting with my boy in the first place!”

“That doesn’t give your boy the right to makes moves on Lucile!” Natsu yelled, then takes a somewhat violent, but playful blow at Gray, who responds the same with a smirk.

“I see” Gray said, “You needed an excuse to fight me. Well then bring it hot head!”

“You’re on ice princess!” Natsu replied, then they started fighting like normal for a long time, until a certain red-head interrupted. With her blue-haired husband, and red-haired daughter with a blue tattoo on her face trailing behind.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Erza asked in a demanding tone.

“Watch mommy Rosemary, this is how you take care of boys, watch carefully.” Jellal said to his daughter.

“Okay daddy, I’ll watch very carefully, so I can beat up the boys that hit on me!” Rosemary replied happily.

Jellal smirked, raising this girl would be as easy as making Erza feel flustered.

“Owe!” Both Natsu and Gray shouted, muttering words under their breath after having their heads banged together by Erza.

“Stop fighting!” Erza shouted, “Haven’t you noticed your children are missing? They took a small mission, they should be back now!”

Natsu and Gray looked at each other with realization on their faces, until Gray shouted, “Juvia’s gonna kill me, c’mon, get up Natsu we gotta go find those kids. I don’t feel like dying today.” He looks at an angry Erza, “From Juvia or Erza.”

“Ah, c’mon Erza, they’re probably fine. I mean, I don’t know ‘bout Gray’s kid, but Lu is definitely fine. She’s a Dragneel after all!” Natsu said.

Then Erza shot him a dirty look, and he wrapped his arm around Gray’s shoulder, “C’mon Gray, can’t waste time, let’s go find those kids!”

“A-aye Sir!” Even though Erza didn’t shoot Gray a dirty look, he knew it was coming, and just imagining it was scary enough.

Once they left Rosemary said, “Daddy? Are you sure that’s how I handle boys, they both seem to be very afraid of Mommy?”  
Mira giggles from the bar, “Those two never change!”

“Got that right!” Laxus nods.

***In the Forest with Gray and Natsu***

“Storm Fullbuster, where are you?”

“Lucile! Lucile come here?”

Gray looks at Natsu, “Where do you think they are? We’ve been looking for a good hour, and the it’s starting to get dar-“  
“Sh, be quiet.” Natsu cut Gray off.

Normally Gray would fight Natsu for cutting him off, but Natsu would never mess around when it came to their children.

“This way” Natsu said, and starting running through the forest, with Gray following behind him closely. Natsu had to get there fast, he could here Lucile saying help, just like…….Lucy. If Natsu promised anything, it was that he would never let anyone or anything hurt Lucile.

“Hang on Lucile we’re coming!” Natsu shouted, and ran even faster.

***With Lucile and Storm***

“Okay pretty girl, give us all your money and we’ll leave you alone!” A man shouted, cornering Lucile and Storm with four other men. They already had Lucky and Lola tied up, so there was nothing they could do, except struggle helplessly.

“I already told you, I don’t have any money with me!” Lucile argued.

“Ha” The man chuckled bitterly, “You’re the daughter of Natsu Dragneel, I don’t believe you for a second.” Then he signaled for the others to grab Storm, while he took care of Lucile, “Now give me what you have, or this is going to get ugly.”

“Leave her alone!” Storm said valiantly.

“Oh, I’m not talking about her” The man smiled maniacally, “I’m talking about you.” He pointed at Storm.

“Now what’s it going to be?”  
Lucile couldn’t take it anymore, she was beginning to feel overwhelmed, she didn’t have her keys, and wasn’t strong enough to summon spirits without her keys yet. Think, think, think Lucile! She did the only thing she knew she could do.

“Help!” Lucile closed her eyes, and screamed as loud as she could.

“FIRE DRAGON ROAR!”

Lucile opened her eyes to see her father, and Storm’s father work side by side, defeating the bandits. Lucile was watching her father fight in awe, she had never seen him fight before. He didn’t go on a lot of missions anymore, and he never took her. She was so captivated by the complicated spells he was using, that she didn’t notice a mage aiming at her. When she did notice, it was too late, she braced herself, knowing that she would be hit. At least that’s what she thought.

“Ice make shield!”

“Storm” Lucile said, then hugged him, and he returned the hug. Then they watched their father’s take out the rest of the bandits.

“Ice-make: Ice impact!” Gray shouted.

Lucile wasn’t the only who was watching in awe while their father’s fight, Storm has never seen his father use that spell before! Heck, the only spell he’d seen so far, was ice make: shield. Since that was the only one he knew.

When Gray and Natsu were done fighting, they looked at each other and smirked. “We still go it!” Natsu said.

“Yah, but Lucy it would’ve been much easier if Erza and Lucy were here!” Gray said.

“Yah, it sure would.”

“Lucy” Lucile thought, “That’s my mom’s name, right? She was a part of team Natsu? Then how did she get hurt? How did she die?” This was a question Lucile had been wondering for a long time, but no one in the guild ever told, they never even told Storm or any of the other kids. Lucile reminded to ask her father about it later when they were at home. Especially since Happy was staying with Carla and the kittens. She just had another litter, and Happy, being the extremely loyal cat he is, is determined to stay with her.

Lucile was so lost in thought, that she didn’t notice her father walk up to her, “Are you okay?” Natsu asked. Lucile nodded in reply and said, “Yah, I’m fine. Although,” She blushes, “I wouldn’t be if it weren’t for Storm.”

Both Natsu and Gray were picking up at what was going on, looked at each other, and nodded.

“Okay, well Storm and I better get back to the guild, Juvia will be back soon, and I need this little guy back by then.” Gray said.

“Hey!” I am not little!” Storm argued.

“Hey kid,” Gray said, “You’re missing your pants again.”  
“D-wuh!”

Natsu started laughing, “You guys have fun with that, Lucile and I are going to head back home. See you ice princess!” Natsu said, walking towards him home with Lucile.

“See yah flamebrain!” Gray responded walking the other way with his back turned to Natsu.

“Bye Storm!” Lucile said, waving with a gentle smile.

“Bye Lucile!” Storm responded, with the same smile on his face.

 ***At Natsu’s house with Natsu and Lucile*  
** Natsu was getting ready to say goodnight to Lucile, until she asked a question.

“Dad, I was thinking today, you know when Uncle Gray mentioned the name “Lucy”. He was talking about my mother, wasn’t he?” Lucile asked cautiously.

“Yes, Gray was talking about your mother.”

“She was a part of Team Natsu, correct?”  
“Yes, your mother, Happy, and I were the origins of Team Natsu.” Natsu smiled at the memory of when “Luigi” got her guild mark.

“Really!?” Lucile asked excited.

“Yes! Your mother was really something!” Natsu laughed at the memories, and his daughter’s excitement.

Natsu was getting ready to leave, but his daughter once again asked another question.

“Dad?...........How did my mom die?”

Natsu didn’t answer, so Lucile asked again.

“Dad, how did Lucy Heartfilia die?” Lucile pressed, “No one ever talks about it, why?”

Natsu sighed and said, “C’mon Lucile, it’s time I tell you something about me _and_ your mother.

Natsu and Lucile walked over to the couch, and after a couple minutes of silence, Natsu sighed and said.

“Did you know that I’m not actually, completely human?” Natsu asked, not daring to look at his daughter.

“Well, um, I heard rumors, but I never believed them.” Lucile said, paying attention to her father’s actions. “Why is he acting so weird?” Lucile thought.

“Do you know who the black wizard Zeref is?”

Lucile nodded.

Natsu sighed in relief, thank goodness, that was a little less off his plate.

“Did you know his full name?”  
Lucile nodded no in response.

“Do you know who E.N.D. is?”  
Lucile gasped, but still nodded yes in reply. Did E.N.D. kill her mother, or was it Zeref? What would they want with her?

“Let me ask you, do you know what E.N.D. stands for?”

“No” Lucile said.

“Etherious Natsu Dragneel”

Lucile gasped in shock, she couldn’t believe it, there was no way E.N.D. was her father! There was no way, she wouldn’t, she couldn’t believe it.

“Before you tell me that’s not true, trust me it is.” Her father finally looked up at her, with tears in his eyes. Why was he crying?  
“Do you want to hear the rest of the story? This will not get any easier, Lucile. Trust me, it only gets worse.”

Lucile wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear the rest, but she nodded her head anyway.

“Okay, I’ll have to start from the beginning, this might take a while. Are you sure you want to hear it?”

Lucile nodded.

“Before I start, I need you to promise one thing.” Natsu looked at her straight in the eyes, despite the tears filling them, “I need you to promise you won’t hate me, say it out loud, you won’t hate me!”

“Dad, I promise I won’t hate you.” Lucile wanted to get this over with, seeing her father cry like this, so vulnerable, her heart was breaking.

“Okay” Natsu takes a shaky breath, “Zeref Dragneel, that is his full name, a long time ago had a little brother. His name was Natsu Dragneel. Now this was a very long time ago, 400 years to me precise, and war was breaking between dragons and humans. Natsu and Zeref, were very close, and Zeref loved his little brother very much, but that love wouldn’t last for much longer. One day, their village was attacked by a dragon. Their village set to flames, their parents killed by crushing debris. Even Natsu Dragneel, Zeref’s younger brother was killed in the attack, but Zeref was studying black magic at the time. He desperately wanted to see his younger brother again, so that’s exactly what he did. He study for days, trying everything he could to bring back his brother, while preserving his little brother’s body in an etherious crystal. After days of studying, he finally brought back his little brother, only with a new name, and a cost. Natsu Dragneel, was now Etherious Natsu Dragneel, or now known as E.N.D, and Zeref was cursed with Ankhseram Black Magic, also known as the contradictory curse. This means that more Zeref valued life, the more he loved, the more things would die around him, because of him. Because of this, Zeref left his brother in the care of the King of the Fire Dragon’s, Igneel, and then went into hiding, to preserve other’s lives. Later on, Zeref met a woman, her name was Anna Heartfilia. At the time, Acnologia was alive, and was causing extreme sorrow and destruction. Together, they came up with a plan to send five children known as “dragonslayers” to a time where there was more ethernano, they could defeat Acnologia.

Lucile gasps at the connection, “You were one of those children?”  
Natsu nods, “The five children that were chosen were, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney, at the time known as Ryos. The five dragons that trained us were: Igneel, my father, Grandeeney, Wendy’s mother, Metalicanna, Gajeel’s father, Weisslogia, Sting’s father, and Skiadrum, Rogue’s father. You’re probably wondering how we got to the future, aren’t you?”

Lucile nodded.

“Well, Anna Heartfilia, was a celestial mage, just like your mother. She sent us five dragonslayers through the eclipse gate, where 400 years later. Your mother was alive, and Layla Heartfilia had just given up her life, for the sake of others.”

“You mean, my grandmother, is the reason you’re here?”

Natsu nodded, “But that’s a story for another time. Sadly, when we came out of the eclipse get we were all separated, because of a malfunction in the eclipse get. Because of this, we all went our separate ways. Mine was to find Igneel, little did I know he was inside me the whole time.” Natsu noticed Lucile’s shocked face, “Our dragons inhabited our bodies, to not only prevent us from turning into dragons, but for when the time came, they could defeat Acnologia.  That didn’t work however. Igneel also had another task we me, though, he was also preventing me from finding out that I was E.N.D., but he could only prevent that for so long. One day, the book of E.N.D. was found by Zeref-“ Natsu’s voice broke off, because it was becoming weak. “It was found by Zeref, and it was then and there, after a malicious battle that E.N.D. was awakened. Etherious Natsu Dragneel was awakened, and I lost control of my body—“ Natsu now had tears running down his face, and Lucile could only watch, her heartbreaking. “For some reason, the only goal E.N.D. had was to kill………..Lucy Heartfilia……Luce” Natsu was now sobbing on his daughter, who was listening in shock, “and that’s exactly what he did! Lucile, I killed your mother, I killed Lucy Heartfilia!” Natsu couldn’t stop sobbing, “I’m so sorry, if only I could have had more control, she might still be here. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!” Natsu was now completely in tears, sobbing.

“Shhhhh, Dad…….it’s okay, I know it wasn’t you who killed her.” Lucile spoke gently,  Natsu looked up at her, she sounded just like….Lucy.

  
*Flashback*

"Natsu, I-I love you, and I still love you, even after today-" Lucy started coughing up blood, and Natsu tried to interrupt her, but she didn't let him. _"Natsu, it's okay I know it wasn't you who did this"_ her voice came out weak

*End Flashback*

“Dad, it will be okay, I’m still here aren’t I?” Lucile smiled, if she knew anything. It was that you needed to smile in dark times, to make them better, even though she too had tears in her eyes, “It’ll be okay, we’ll be okay, thank you so much for telling me.”

Then she hugged her father, he hugged her back, and they clutch onto each other like their lives depended on it. Then fell asleep in perfect comfort.


	7. A Best Friend

**Figures Do Deceive - A Best Friend**

***With Natsu at the Guild 1 year later***

Lucile is now 15 years old, and, sadly, she has been getting more…… I shivered…girly. She no longer likes to go on dirty jobs, no longer likes to eat a LOT of food, and she doesn’t fight as often anymore with Steel or Storm. Instead, I thought bitterly, she flirts with them. Only there’s a difference, when she flirts with Steel. It’s more of a teasing flirt, like she’s not trying to actually get with him. But with Storm, it’s a completely different situation. She flirts with him, go on adventures with him, she blushes around him, and she even give him hugs!!! She doesn’t need to be messing with boys at her age, then again. I’m sure Lucy was flirting with a lot boys at Lucile’s age, but I know for a fact, that I was Lucy’s first kiss, and seeing as where Lucile’s situation is going. I sure as heck don’t want Storm to be Lucile’s first, let alone the only boy she’ll ever kiss……I must do something……I’ll ask Gray! Surely he doesn’t want his boy to end up with his rival’s daughter……does he? I should ask him, but first, I need Mira to update me on the Lucile and Storm’s relationship. Why you might ask? Because she predicted that Lucy and I would end up together before I even realized I had feelings for her.  

“Hey Mira!” I say to Fairy Tail’s favorite barmaid, no offense to Kinana of course.

“Yes Natsu?” Mira replies, “Let me guess, you want a whiskey fire don’t you?” She raises her eyebrow questioningly.

“Actually, that does sound pretty good” I think about and then remind myself why I’m here, “But, sadly, no, I need you to tell me about Storm and Lucile’s relationship as of right now.”  
She smirks…evilly, and I feel my stomach drop to the dark pits of Tartoros, I’m screwed.

“They’re so going to end up together!!!” She squeals, “I’m so excited for their babies!!!!” Her eyes twinkle as she thinks about these so called ‘babies’ that my daughter will have with Storm.

“Mira!” I shout, trying to rid my head of that somewhat disturbing thought, “My daughter will not end up with ice princess’ son!”

“Hate to break it to you Natsu, but your daughter will most likely end up dating my son,” Came the cool voice of Gray, then he narrows his eyes at Natsu, “And trust me, I  don’t like it any more than you do. To be honest, the only reason I’m okay with it, is because there’s more Lucy in her than there is you.”

“Say what!” I shout, “There is no way my daughter will end up with your son!”

“Sure about that?” He fires back, “Then why did they just leave to go on a mission together, because their best friends?”  
“Exactly, Lucy and I were best friends, and we went out on missions all the time together.”

“Natsu” Mira says, “You and Lucy ended up together, heck your daughter is named after her, and takes her mother’s maiden name as her middle name.”

I was about to fire a comeback as to why, but then it hit me. Lucy and I did end up together, and we start out as best friends. Gray notices that I had just realized what was happening, and I saw him smirk. Oh he must think he’s so smart.

“Gray stop smirking, or I will burn your face off!” I threaten.

“You mean you will ‘try’ to burn my face off!” He mocks.

“That’s it! Gray, fight me!” I light one of my fists on fire.

“Gladly!” He responds, standing up from his spot on a bar chair, and then the fight begins.

***In a Forest with Lucile and Storm, on the way back from a mission***

**Lucile’s P.O.V.**

“Hey Storm?” I ask my voice coming out gentle and soft.

“What’s up cookie?” Storm replies, I blush at the nickname he uses, to which he replies with a smirk.

That smirk right there is why I’m about ask a this certain question.

“What are we?” I ask.

He stops, looks at me, and cocks his head to the left.

“What do ya’ mean?”

I knew that would be his reply! He’s so dense! It reminds me of how Aunt Mira would tell me about my father and my mother, Lucy.

“I mean just what I said.” I reply firmly, “What are we?”

**Storm’s P.O.V.**

Oh shoot, what are we? On the outside, I’m as cool as a rock, on the inside, I’m a freaking train wreck with my emotions. I never thought about what Lucile and I were. I mean I know I like her, scratch that, love her, but what if she doesn’t feel the same way?

“Hello Storm?” Lucile asks waiting for an answer with her hands on her hips.

Gosh dangit! She’s sweet, but she’s also really sassy! I don’t have an answer right now, so I’ll have to play it dumb like…….*sigh* Uncle Natsu and Dad. They were _really_ good at hiding their feelings from my and Lucile’s moms from what I’ve heard. Uncle Natsu just acted like a dense idiot, and my dad just blatantly ignored my mom’s feelings for him. In my opinion they’re both stupid ideas, but I don’t have anything better ideas, and acting dense, is better than ignoring everything altogether.

“We’re best friends of course!” I smile the brightest smile I can muster up.

“Ok” she smiles a sweet smile, “Best friends!”

Not forever though Lucile. I swear that one day, I’ll make you mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this chapter?  
> Like Nalu?   
> Like the story?  
> Then please leave kudos, share it with your friends, and tell me what you think of the story!  
> Have a great day!  
> PS: Sorry for the short chapter!


	8. Growing Up

**Figures Do Deceive – Growing Up**

**Natsu’s P.O.V.**

“Happy 17th birthday Lucile!” The whole guild shouted, including me, however, I was mostly smiling.

“Happy birthday Cookie” Came a gentle voice, which I immediately identified as Storm Fullbuster, and glared at him as he handed my baby girl what looked like a jewelry box. Huh, I wonder what it is…wait…there’s no way…it couldn’t be a ring could it?! They’ve only been dating for like half a year! I’ll have to ask Gray about it later, right now, though, I need to focus on celebrating Lucile’s birthday. Wow, Lucy would be so proud of me, for being mature. Now that I think about it, wasn’t Lucy seventeen when she ran away from the Heartfilia Mansion, and when she joined Fairy Tail? Not to mention, that’s when she met Happy and me. I remember Luce so well, she was so adventurous, brave, kind, and not to mention bossy and sassy. Huh, I chuckle to myself at the memory. I sigh, I miss those days so much.

“C’mon Lucile!” I was pulled out of memories by Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, Levy, and Cana pulling my daughter away to a back room in the guild. Yes! This was the perfect chance for me to get Lucile’s present ready from me and Happy.

“Lucile-san, hurry! We need to get you in your birthday dress.” Juvia whisper/shouted to Lucile. I wouldn’t have heard her if it weren’t for my dragon slayer hearing abilities. Wait a second, what birthday dress? I don’t remember hearing anything about a birthday dress. Let alone seeing this birthday dress, it’d better be appropriate!

“What’s wrong with you?” Gray said to me, I hadn’t noticed that I was making a sour face, but apparently…sigh…he had.

“What’d ya mean?” I ask stupidly, no way was I going to voice all my thoughts to him.

“You know what I mean ash-for-brains!”

“What did you just call me?!” I ask angrily.

“Here they go again.” Carla said irritated, more irritated then usual though. Since she was expecting her third litter, apparently Happy wanted a LOT of kittens.

“You heard me flame breath!”

“Oh it’s on ice princess!” Then I made the first punch, and we started are usual fight. At least, until a certain red-head mage came up with her little devil following her.

“What is the meaning of this!” Erza asks, her daughter Rosemary copying her actions, so instead of one mean Erza. There was one mean Erza, and one sassy Rose.

“N-n-nothing” Gray stutters, huh, coward, “We were just talking about the beautiful weather we’ve been getting lately, isn’t that right Natsu?”

“Huh?” I ask, not really paying attention to the conversation, just the little red head girl with a mean glare.

“ _I said, isn’t the weather beautiful?”_ Gray says gritting his teeth, then I realize Erza was still glaring us.

“O-h-h” I stutter, then I did only what came naturally, “Aye Sir!”

Erza narrows her eyes, her daughter copying her, I gulp, she’s not buying it. We’re screwed. Even though I was terrified, I managed to sneak a look at the blue-haired mage, with a red tattoo, behind Erza and Rosemary smiling smugly. Apparently Gray noticed Jellal too, because we both glared at him until Erza noticed and glared at us. This made Jella smile even more, because he knew if we wanted to get to him, we’d have to get through Erza, and there was no way that was happening. Finally Erza said something.

“It really is a beautiful day, but then again, you would know wouldn’t you Gray considering you married to a water mage. By the way, how is she coming along?”

Gray rubs the back of his neck, then chuckles, “Juvia’s been doing good, but these mood swings, and weird cravings are going to be the death of me.” Erza opened her mouth again, but Gray had already guessed what she was going to say, “She’s 10 months in, the babies should be here any day now!” He announces proudly.

“Do you have any names yet?” Erza asks with a smile.

“Well, if they’re girls, considering we don’t know the gender, we were thinking about Naomi and Lucinda. If they’re boys, Luke and Jay.”

“What made you pick the name Lucinda?” I ask Gray, picking up on the connection.

“Natsu, you and I both know everyone knows the answer to that” He replies, “It was Juvia’s idea, and there was no way I was going to object….it’s perfect.”

“Thanks Gray” I say, knowing that it’s not quite meant for me, but still, I feel the need to respond.

“No problem man.”

“I think it’s a very honorable name.” Erza says.

She and Gray continue talking, while I slip away for……more important matters as of right now.

“Hey Happy!” I shout/whisper at my little buddy who is currently talking to Carla.

He flies right over to me and responds as always, “Aye Sir!” Although, more quietly than normal.

“You ready?” I ask giddily, yes, boys can be giddily too. Personally, I blame Lucy for making me this way.

“Aye Sir!” “Then let’s go make sure, Lucile’s present is perfect!”

“Aye Sir!”

Then I run off, with Happy following me, oh, Lucile is going to love her present!

**Lucile’s P.O.V.**

***In the back room with the Strauss sisters, a pregnant Juvia, Levy, and Cana***

“Dang girl!!!” Aunt Cana says, obviously with a flask in her hand, “You look drop-dead gorgeous!”

I blush, “You really think so?”

“Of course Lucile!” Aunt Mira says excitedly.

“Your dads gonna love it!” Aunt Lisanna says encouraging.

“It’s just so……proper.” I say uncomfortable, “But somehow, really familiar.” “That’s because it’s in your blood sweetheart!” Aunt Levy says kindly, she had taken extremely kindly to her role as a mother.

“Juvia wish Lucile-san could see what Juvia sees!”

I blush again, “Thanks Aunt Juv!” I say gratefully.

Juvia wasn’t my mother, but besides Levy she was really close to my mother, so I always went to her for advice. Especially when it came to boys, well boy. I really wanted to ask Juvia something, but I wanted to tell her alone. Don’t get me wrong, I love all of my other aunts equally, it’s just…this was something private. Mira must’ve caught on to this, because she said, “Well ok, Lisanna, Lev, Cana, and I are going to go make sure the food is ready for tonight! You two come when you’re ready!”

I look at her gratefully, to which she responds with a smile.

“Ok, Juvia and Lucile-san will be out in a bit! Juvia just has to get out of this chair.” Once the others were gone, and it was just us she said, “Juvia finds it funny that she can battle mages, and demons from Tartaros, but she can’t get out of a chair.”

We both laugh at her joke, and then I walk over to her, and help her stand. Of course, she only went from her uncomfortable chair, to the couch they kept in the back room.

“Hey Juvia?”

“Yes Lucile-san?”

“Can you tell me one more thing about my mother!” I’m practically on my knees begging her to tell me more. I wasn’t a big fan of when I asked my dad to tell me about her. He was more than willing to, but whenever he thought about it. He was always in a sad/happy mood when we were done, and seeing him sad. It broke my heart.

“Lucile” I look up, Juvia rarely spoke in first person, but when she did. It was important, “Your mother was something rare. Lucy was such a nice person. She did have moments, but they usually weren’t bad. Most times when she was crying, she wasn’t crying for herself, she was crying for others. Like when Phantom Lord, my old guild attack fairy tail, Lucy started crying one time. But it wasn’t because she didn’t want to go back to her father, it was because she didn’t want anyone else getting hurt because of her. Lucy was always mourning when she cried, like when she lost Aquarius to save us. No matter what, she was always watching out for us. It’s funny because, Laxux always called her the weakest out of the guild, but, in my opinion, she’s one of the strongest. None of us would be here if it weren’t for her. However, your mother wasn’t perfect, she was whiny, sassy, but in a lovable way. They were what made her, her.” Juvia noticed that I was no longer looking at her, but my hands, “Lucile” she said, then using her hand to push my chin up, “You know, I see your mother in you every single day.”

That did it for me, I was now crying on Juvia’s lap, however, I couldn’t decide if they were sad or happy. Sad that I’ll never know my mother, or happy that I’m like her. I decided that I was crying because I was both happy and sad.

Once I was done crying, I looked up at Juvia and thanked her for telling me about my mother.

“Ok! Now no more of this sadness, Juvia and Lucile-san need to go out and party! This is Lucile-sans 17th birthday after all!” She says cheerfully, while getting up out of the chair, with my help of course.

“Juvia, one more question before we go out, please?”

“Yes?” She replies.

“Do you think Storm will like this on me?” I ask blushing just thinking about him.

“Oh sweetheart, I don’t think he’ll like it…I think he’ll absolutely love it! Now let’s go!”

“Okay!” I reply smiling, then I looked down at the necklace Storm had given me earlier that day. I still remember his breath in my ear, when he said it was a promise that he’d never leave me…ever. Oh, I love him so much!

**Natsu’s P.O.V.**

After finishing with Lucile’s present, happy and I decided to go back to the guild to see how Lucile and the celebration was going. They weren’t actually going to have the party for about another hour, Natsu had gone way out of his way to celebrate Lucile’s birthday, he invited Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, and Bacchus, for Cana, from Quatro Pupp- I mean Cerberus hehe. Ever since the Grand Magic Games, they’ve never lived that name down.

“Natsu, watch out!” Happy shouted, “You’re going to run into the guild’s doors!”

Sadly, though, I had been so lost in thought, that I ran into the guild’s doors…and toppled into the guild.

“Well that hurt.” I said.

“Wow flame brain, I always knew you knew how to make an entrance, but that was just perfect!” Gray said mockingly.

“What’d you say pervert popsicle!” “You heard me you pyro!”

“That’s it!” I was about to throw the first hit at Gray like normal, but then I heard someone clear their throat, however, it wasn’t mean. It was nice and gentle, kind of like…Lucy…so that could only mean one person. I look over, and I was right, but I never actually noticed because I was so shocked. Even Gray was shocked, there before us, stood Lucile. Well, not just Lucile, she was in a pink dress, and her hair was up. It was weird, because she looked exactly like…Lucy. Then I looked closer and realized…it was Lucy’s dress! The one she wore back the Heartfilia Mansion, but…didn’t she say she ripped that up? Did they sew it back together?

“Lucile” I say, although it came out more like a whisper, “Where did you get that dress?”

“Aunt Mira gave it to me” Then she frowned, “Do you not like it?” She asked concerned, and a little disappointed.

“No” I respond, “It’s just…” Memories of Lucy come filling my mind.

“It’s just that, that dress used to belong to Lucy didn’t it?” Gray asked, finishing my sentence because I was too shocked.

“I don’t know Uncle Gray, Mira just handed to me, called it my birthday dress, and said everyone would love it. Then Reedus painted a portrait of me, why? I have no idea.”

“Lucile” I say, trying to regain my voice, coming out of the shock a little bit, “I think I know why.” Then I point to Lucy’s portrait of her in the exact same dress next to the portrait Reedus has just painted of Lucile in the same dress. Lucile looked at it, and instantly gasped.

“I-I look just like her, minus the pink hair.” Lucile said, then she walked to the picture to get a better look. I walk up next to her and smile, finally returning to myself.

“You really do look like her Lucile, she would be so proud of you.” I say.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes, “You know, even though she’s not my biological mother, and I’ve never met her. I can’t imagine anyone else being my mother.” Then she hugs me, and I pull her close, settling my chin on her head. Usually this was Storm’s job, but this was a special occasion, and he was near too. But most of the time, he was just staring at Lucile. Honestly, I couldn’t blame him, my daughter was beautiful, just like her mother. I wanted this moment to last forever, but I had to Lucile her gift before the _real_ party started. Lucile hadn’t partied like a fairy tail mage yet, in fact, none of the kids have. We hadn’t had very many parties, at least any that the kids could remember. Sure there was the fantasia parade and everything, but none of the other guilds were there, so this would be interesting.

I gently pulled away, and looked at Lucile in the eyes and said, “You ready for your birthday present?” I said excitedly.

She laughed, “Are you kidding me dad, I’ve only been waiting all year to see what you’ve gotten me!” She says jumping up and down like a little kid. It was true, I had been dropping clues on her all year, but she had never been to Luce’s old apartment before, so this would be exciting. Especially, since I kept all of Lucy’s stuff there…I sometimes got a little lonely raising Lucile, so I would go there a lot when Happy was with Carla, and Mira was babysitting Lucile.

“Well then let’s go! Happy you comin?”

“Aye Sir!”

Then all three of us run over to Luce’s apartment.

***A Couple Minutes Later, Blocks Ahead of Lucy’s Apartment***

“Dad, this is where you’ve kept my present? How far away is it?” Lucile asked a little impatient. Heh, she was just like her mother. We’re almost there Lucile, a couple more blocks. We kept walking for about 5 minutes, and BAM! We were there!

“We’re here Lucile!” I shouted, and stopped in front of Lucy’s old apartment building.

“Dad” Lucile said gently, “This is a building, you know that right?”

I looked at her with an offended look, of course I was just messing with her, “Of course I know this is a building” Then I lower my voice, to where Lucile can’t hear it “I’m not that dumb.”

“C’mon let’s go inside!” I say happily, and then lead her to Lucy’s apartment, with Happy following. Once we’re inside Lucy’s apartment, I look at her and say, “So what do yah think?”

She looks around the apartment, and she apparently figured out that it was Lucy’s apartment, because she looked at me with tears in her eyes and said, “This was mom’s place…wasn’t it?”

“Yep!” I announced proudly, “I even kept all her stuff in here.”

That apparently caught her off guard, because she looked at me shocked, “This is all mom’s stuff?”

I nod my head, “I kept it all in nice shape, so that one day it could be yours.”

She looked at me a little annoyed, “That’s not the only reason, though, is it? You kept it because you missed mom, didn’t you?”

I rub the back of my neck nervously, “Caught me…..again.” Before I have the chance to ask her another question, or even look at her. She’s tackles me in a bear hug, even when she’s in her dress, nothing would stop her from giving other’s hugs. It was only a matter of time before Happy joined us. We stayed like that for a while, just hugging on the floor, until we both got up, and I walked over to Lucy’s old desk, and pulled out a box.

“Lucile, come here.” I said, and she walked over. I handed her the box and said, “Happy and I are going to head back to the guild, and I want you to read these.” I hold out the box to her, and she takes it.

“What are they?” She asks curiosity sparkling in her chocolate eyes.

“They’re…” I paused, I’ve already read every single letter in that box, “They’re letters that Lucy, your mother, wrote to her mother, your grandma, Layla Heartfilia. I thought that you might like to read them.” I said with a smile on my face. I can instantly see the tears in her eyes.

“Momma wrote these?” She asks.

I simply smile and nod, “C’mon Happy, let’s head back to the guild, so Lucile can read the letters.”

“Aye Sir!” He replies and flies over to me at the window.

“Uh dad?” Lucile asks.

“Yah?” I say.

“You know the door’s over that way, right?” She points to the door.

“Yah, of course it do.” I reply, confused as to why she is asking.

“Then why are you going out the window?” She points to me. I looked down, I hadn’t even realized that I was.

“I guess, I do it out of habit” She opens her mouth to ask why, I’m sure of it, but I beat her to it,” That’s another story for another time…I hope you like the letters Lucile, but make sure you are back in time for the party, ok?” Then I flash her, what Lucy would call, my signature smile.

She replies with a sweet smile, “Ok dad!”

Then Happy and I run back to the guild, wow, we’ve done a lot of running today…I need a nap.

**Lucile’s P.O.V.**

***1 hour later***

I read most of the letters, just like my dad asked me to, and wow…Even though I’ve never met my mother, I’ve never felt closer. I had just finished another letter and was about to pull out another one, before I heard a knock at the door. No one but the guild knew I was here, so I just went ahead and told the person, or people, to come on in. It surprised me though, when I saw my boyfriend Storm Fullbuster come into the apartment though.

“Hey cookie” He smiles down at me, because I sitting on the floor.

“Hey ice boy” I respond teasingly.

“Care if I join you for five minutes?” He ask hopefully.

“Well, that depends…”

“On what?”

“On if I get a birthday present” I respond in a flirty way.

“Oh” He got it, “Of course…cookie.” He winks at me, and I blush. I really wished I knew how to control whether I blushed or not.

“Well the come on down” I pat the place next to me on the floor.

Once he sits down he looks at me with a special look in his eyes, “So you ready for that birthday present?”

“Sure, why not.” I respond smiling.

Then he leans in and kisses me, in case you didn’t know, Storm Fullbuster is a friggin fantastic kisser. Dang, I can’t believe this boy is mine!

**Storm’s P.O.V.**

There is no way that this girl is mine! Now all I need to do, is wait till she’s eighteen, and plop down on one knee. I know I’m a little forward, which is surprising considering my dad, but I made a vow that this girl would be mine, and I intend to keep it. Guess I’m like mom in that way.

**Lucile’s P.O.V.**

Storm pulled away from the kiss, which I was really sad about until he said, “As much as I’d like this to continue, we have got to get back to the guild, otherwise your dad is going to kill me!” He says, then stands up, offers his hand to me, to which I accept, and he pulls me up. Then we walk out of the apartment, and continue to the guild.

A couple of minutes later, we arrive at the guild, and when I opened up the guild doors, there was everyone and they all shouted, “Happy Birthday Lucile!” There was a banner up and everything. All the guilds were there, Uncle Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Yukino, Aunt Kagura, literally everyone. Even some members from witches crime, or crime sorciere, were there. But Eric, was probably only there to see Kinana.

“You ready to party?!” Uncle Sting shouted.

“Yah, let’s get this party started!” My dad shouted.

I may not know my biological mom, but I can’t help but thank her for giving me this family. For giving me my mother, and my family.

“Let’s Party!” I shout, the grab Storm’s hand and lead him to the dance floor.

**Natsu’s P.O.V.**

My baby girl is growing up to be a beautiful young lady…I wish you could be here Lucy…I hope you’re watching our baby girl…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A:N
> 
> So I really hope you guys enjoyed this, if you wanna see more Nalu, then check out my Nalu-Oneshots book, and if you wanna see more Fairy Tail adventures then please follow me, because I'm planning on starting a new Fairy Tail book here soon. Also, what did you guys think of the little Lucile/Storm moment? Please comment what you guys think of this story, because I only enjoy hearing what you guys have to say. Most of the time, I hope it's good! ;~) As always have a great day and even better year!
> 
> ~Ressa


	9. Her Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A full chapter in Lucile's P.O.V.! I had tears in my eyes when I was finished writing this chapter, I really hope you guys enjoy! 2 more chapters left, yay! Enjoy!

***7 Years Later***

**Lucile’s P.O.V.**

“Storm! Wait up!” Yell angrily. Storm and I decided to take our first S-class mission, it was a little hard, but we got it done in less than a week. Now we were heading back to the guild in what Storm would call the “perfect” weather, a friggin blazing snowstorm, and I was freezing. Which all of you are probably saying, ‘but you’re the daughter of Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragonslayer! How can you be cold?’ Well, to answer your question, I am the daughter of Natsu Dragneel, but I’m not very experienced in dragonslayer or fire magic! Instead, I chose to learn more about my mother’s magic, and became one of the most powerful Celestial Mages in the world, so I am very freezing! And ice boy isn’t helping, because he practically radiating coldness…..some perfect boy.

“Hurry up Lucile! Or I might lose you in this snow storm!” Storm calls, looking back at me, “It’s not _that_ cold, why are you taking so long?” He asks teasingly.

How is he in a tank top!?!

“First of all, Storm, you couldn’t lose me even if you tried, because not only do you love me, but my dad, and your mom, would kill you. Second……NOT ALL OF US ARE ICE MAGES!!” By this point I had caught up to him, so I know my anger affected….I’m just not sure how, because he’s smirking at me like an idiot.

“Oh c’mon Lucile, would you like a hug?” He asks raising his eyebrow, oh, two can play at this game.

“No” I reply firmly, and his face falls. Ha! Take that Storm.

“Too bad!” He replies, and before I can ask what he means, he tackles me in a crushing hug, and we both fall into the freezing pillow known as snow. Our new position is him on top of me, he smirks down at me while I hugged the blanket I had brought tighter around me, then he kisses me on the forehead, gets up, and offers his hand to me. I gladly accept it, and get up. When I get up, there’s snow in my hair, and I’m even more freezing than before. I glare at him accusingly, and he just smiles back in amusement. Then I get an idea and smirk at him, and he looks at me confused.

“You know, I could walk with you and keep you company, or I can call Horologium, and you can have a nice lil’ chat with him. Your chose.”

He looks at me horrified, last time he talked to Horologium….or any of my spirits for that matter. They always give him a talk about taking care of me, and interrogate him every single second they’re with him. Even Aries had something to say to him, and she didn’t apologize once, but the top three that Storm tries to avoid is; Horologium, Aquarius, and Virgo. His two favorites are Loke and Scorpio, at least, when they’re not threatening him. Saying that if he hurts me, they will find him, and hunt him down.

“Lucile, cookie, _please_ don’t call any of your scary spirits, _especially_ Horologium…or Aquarius.” He mutters the last part, but I still hear him.

Even though Aquarius isn’t around often enough for Storm to think of her as the scariest, she definitely is. She’s scary both mentally and physically. She’s also one of the most protective over me, I guess it’s because of the relationship she had with my mother. I’ve only heard stories about them together, and none of them are too happy, but when Aquarius talks about my mother, I can tell there’s a deep relationship.

“Ok ice boy” I smile softly, “I won’t call any of my spirits, but you have to be nice to me the rest of the walk home.”

“Deal” He nods, then kisses me to confirm it.

***At the Guild Doors***

“You ready for chaos?” He asks me smiling.

“You bet I am!”

“Ok then!” He opens the guild doors, and as expected I hear three little voices.

“Mommy, Daddy!” Then our three little dragons come running towards us.

“Hey babies!” My son, Cayden, and my two daughters, Corazana, and Naomi. They all tackle us in hugs, and I can see Uncle Gray, Silver, Storm’s sister, and Rosemary all looking at us in amusement. For those of you who might be confused, my name is Lucile Heartfilia _Fullbuster_. I married Storm Fullbuster 5 years ago when I was 20 years old. I’m currently 24 years old, but my birthday is in a week from now. My son Cayden, is four years old, and my twin daughters are two years old.

“Ok, let mommy get up real quick, and then you can tackle daddy, ok?” I whisper to them. My daughters didn’t understand me, but my baby boy did. He got up, and so did my girls. Then once I got up, they tackled Storm again. He gave me a look that said, ‘traitor’ then he becomes the ‘tickle monster’ and starts playing with our children. I can’t help but laugh at the scene.

“He really is a good dad.” I say to myself, smiling.

“Well that’s a relief!” I jump at hearing Aunt Juvia’s voice.

“Oh, Aunt Juvia, you scared me!”

“Juvia’s sorry” She looks down and starts fiddling with her hands, “She didn’t me to scare Lucile-san, she just overheard her talking about Storm-san.”

“It’s okay.” I smile at her.

“Anyway, how is Lucile-san and Storm-san lately?”

“Oh we’re doing great! They’re all growing up so fast though, I can’t believe it’s been four years since I’ve had Cayden!”

“Juvia knows, they grow up so fast!” Then we both go silent, me for what I’m about to ask, and her because she’s knows what I’m about to ask.

“Aunt Juvia, how’s he doing?”

She looks down at her hands, “Oh Lucile, I think you better go look for yourself.” I see tears in her eyes, and she looks away. Uncle Gray had been watching the whole scene, so he comes up and gathers his wife in a hug. Then he looks at me with tears in his eyes. I look at him with a question in my eyes, and he shakes his head no. By now Storm had stopped playing with the kids, and had a solemn look on his face. Everyone in the guild had noticed this exchanged, and everyone that had been in the guild for a long time, looked at me with pure sadness. Those who were new to the guild just had pity on their faces. It wasn’t until I saw Happy crying in the corner surrounded by his kittens and Carla, that I knew……………my father wasn’t going to make it to see the next day.


	10. Goodbye

**Figures Do Deceive – Goodbye…**

**Lucile’s P.O.V.**

I’m now standing outside the door that will lead my into the guild’s infirmary, where my father is…..dying. I feel tears falling down my face, and I quickly wipe them away, but they continue to fall. You might be wondering how my father ended up in the infirmary battling death, huh? I mean he’s Natsu friggin Dragneel, nothing can keep him down….at least that’s what we thought... It happened when my father and I had gone on a mission, just the two of us, not even Happy was there. My father had set it all up to where Mira would watch the twins and Cayden, while my father took me out on a job, and Gray would do the same with Storm. At the time, Storm and I just assumed it was because they wanted to spend time with us….we never expected what they were going to tell us. I remember it so vividly…

***Commence Flashback***

“Hey Lucile?”

“Yes Dad?”

“What do you say you and I go on a mission?” My dad says like and excited child, however, my reaction isn’t much different. A smile starts to appear on my face, and I feel my body start to bubble up with excitement. I haven’t been on a mission in forever, especially when it’s just me and my dad. Then I feel my expression fall, and the excitement to go away. Apparently my father noticed this.

“I’ve already found a babysitter for the kids.” He says, and I raise my eyebrow at him, last time he chose a babysitter….let’s just say it didn’t turn out good. He feigns to be offended.

“I chose a great babysitter last time, you just overreacted!” He argues, he somehow always knows what I’m thinking.

“ _I_ overreacted?! That babysitter was more dangerous than the mission we were on!” He opens his mouth as if he’s about to respond, but then I give him a glare that says, ‘don’t you dare’ and he keeps it close. A couple minutes later, he decides to speak again.

“Anyways, this time the babysitter is the one and only Mirajane Strauss. I’m a 100% positive they’ll be okay with her. I mean she is the one who watched you when I went on missions.”

“Really?” I was kind of shocked to hear that, I always thought it was Aunt Juvia, but then again. By the time I was here, Aunt Juvia was pregnant and had her own child to worry about, so did Aunt Levy.

My father looks at me and nods, “So you okay with going on a mission?”

“You sure you’re up for it old man?”

He scoffs, “If I’m old, Loke and Gray are ancient.” He smirks, because he knows Loke heard him.

“Fine, let’s do it.” Then I pause, “But what about Storm?”

“Oh don’t worry about that, Gray is doing the same thing with him, in fact, I’m pretty sure they already left.”

“Oh did they now?” Storm is so dead when I find him, he just leaves not even bothering to tell me?!

“Now c’mon let’s go, before it gets too late to get on a...train.” He starts to get motion sickness just by thinking about it.

“C’mon old man,” I say, snapping him out of his motion sickness daze, “Let’s get going!” Then we grab our things, and start walking towards the train station. Little did I know, I was only walking towards a world of hurt and sorrow.

***On the Train, Minutes Later***

“Are we almost there?” My father asks sickly.

I simply giggle at him, “Not yet dad!”

***Now off the Train***

“We’re here!!” I exclaim happily.

“Hallelujah, solid land here I come!” My dad immediately jumps out of his spot on the train, and runs towards the doors of the trains. I simply laugh at his reaction, and follow him out. One thing I love about my dad that will never get old, is that he has the heart of a child.

“C’mon Lucile” He shouts, “We’re going to have to stop to get a hotel, but first let’s go eat!”

“Okay!” I gladly follow him through the town of Hargeon. Our job was a little outside Hargeon, so we were going to stay at a hotel tonight, and get it done tomorrow. Once we got to the restaurant, I was shocked, because it wasn’t a restaurant. Instead, it looked like a regular fast food place, like Yajima’s old pizza place. It’s not exactly his thought, it’s the Thunder Legions, mostly Bixlow’s. Since they were over there helping out a lot, Yajima decided to hand it over to them. I realized that my dad had already ordered his food, and was now standing in front of a booth. I couldn’t, for the life of me, figure out why he wasn’t getting into the booth, so I walk up to him. Once he notices me, he immediately smiles like nothing’s wrong, except it’s a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. It’s fake. My dad has never given me a fake smile, something must be wrong. Nonetheless, we both eat our food in peace, and I don’t ask him any questions. Deciding to wait until we get to the hotel to ask him what’s wrong. My father was completely out of his element during dinner, he kept looking around as if he was expecting someone. He also had this sad look in his eyes, but then it was like he remembered I was with him and smiled another fake smile…what’s going on…I wonder if Storm’s in a better situation then I am.

**Storm’s P.O.V.**

“What?!” I yell at my dad, “How did it happen?” I demanded, “When will it be gone?”

He just looks at me with tears brimming his eyes, threatening to spill out, and shakes his head.

Oh no….

“I need to get to Lucile!” I get up, and get my things, until I hear my father’s voice.

“Storm” He says, his voice drenched in sadness, “You can’t go, _please_ let him take care of this.”

I look at him, and suddenly I realized something. This must be harder for him than anyone else, I mean, he’s been with him since they were kids. Whether they admit it or not, they’re beyond best friends….their brothers.

**Lucile’s P.O.V.**

We walked to the hotel in complete silence, and once we got into our room. I decided I have had enough, and I need to confront him.

“Dad?” I say, no response.

“Dad” I say more firmly, and he looks up at me from his position on one of the two beds in our room. He looks tired and….sad “What’s going on?” I ask my voice coming out more like a sobbing plea. He looks at me as if I had just punched him in the heart, his expression full of pain and hurt.

“Dad” I say practically begging, “What’s wrong?”

“Oh Lucile” He looks at me with sadness, and I motion for him to continue. He takes a shaky breath, “You-“ He pauses, “You know how I told you I was…E.N.D.?”

I nod, holding my breath, preparing myself for what’s to come.

“Well, one thing I never told you, was that my life depends on two things: Zeref and the book of E.N.D. If either of those is destroyed, so am I.” I look down, trying to stop the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I know where this is going.

“We both know Zeref has already passed with First Master Mavis, and no one knew how I was surviving. We were too blinded by grief of your mother’s death to even care, or at least I was. Everyone knew my life from then on, depended on a book, but we all figured that it was hidden away by Zeref, because we could never find it…Turns out….we were wrong. A dark guild, well two dark guilds more specifically had found it, and knew what it did. No one knew how they figured it out.” I can see my father clench his fist, “The most disgusting thing is that they’re doing it out of revenge.” He seethes in anger. That sparks my attention, because I was completely confused. Who were the two guilds? Apparently my father noticed because he said,

“Their names are Raven Tail, and Phantom Lord, you weren’t even born when all of this happened.” He pauses for another moment, as if he was contemplating how he was going to tell me the next disastrous news, “Anyway, long story short…” He looks up at me with pure sadness, “Lucile…they destroyed the book of E.N.D.” That was it that was all it took to completely break me. I broke down in tears and started mumbling everything I could of something like, “It will be okay dad, we can rewrite your book. We can think of something. We always do.” I didn’t realized I had gone into pure panic attack mode until my dad gently brought me into a warm hug, and I started crying…

*End Flashback*

That was the day it all went downhill. The only reason I’m not walking around completely depressed, is because of Storm and my three babies. I’m so thankful for them every single day of my life. All of a sudden I hear a coughing fit going on from inside the infirmary, and I quickly open the door without thinking, and rush to my father’s bedside. He doesn’t look older or anything, it’s just…..wounds. Blood, bruises, wounds, they keep appearing on him. My father was in so much pain, that Gray even asked him if he wanted them to end his pain. My father simply smiled, and said, “Is that your way of trying to beat me? Because you never will, we all know I’m a better fight than you ice princess.”

Gray smirked sadly in response, and said, “Is that so flame brain?”

“Yah” My father replied, “Go get metal head, and we’ll settle this now.” Gray and my father just started laughing, no matter what. My father never lost his spark of mischief and humor in his eyes.

“L-Lucile?” I’m pulled out of my thoughts, when I hear my dad’s voice.

I smile down at him. “Hey Dad” My voice comes out in sadness, because I’m barely able to contain my tears.

“There’s your pretty smile, I missed it so much! How are our three favorite little dragons?” He asks referring to my three babies, “They’re doing wonderful!” I respond, “But they miss their grandpa!”

My father simply chuckles, “Make sure to watch Cayden carefully, he’s on his way to being one of the most powerful dragon slayers on this planet!” My father announces proudly. He had recently taught Cayden how to use fire dragon slaying magic, and Cayden was very good at it.

“I sure will, dad!” I smile again, and before I know it. I’m crying beside my dad’s bedside on my knees. I feel his hand on my head, and I look up at him.

“Lucile” He says gently, a smile on his face, “It will be okay! Storm and your little dragons will take care of you, just like the rest of the guild!”

“I-I k-k-know” I try to smile, but fail completely. I share the last moments I have with my dad, simply by hugging him, and being comforted in his warm embrace.

“Lucile?”

“Yes?” I say, trying not let my voice crack.

“Can you please tell Happy, Ice princess, metal head, and Titania to get their butts in here?” He chuckles, and I nod, then whisper, “I love you dad.”

“I love you too princess!” My heart breaks at the nickname, he hasn’t called me that since I was a little girl.

I exit the infirmary room, and return to the main room in the guild hall. Everyone looks at me expectantly, “My father would like to see Happy, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel.” They all immediately get up, and run, or fly, to the infirmary. A couple of other old friends tag along too, like Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, Levy, and the rest of the gang even though they weren’t asked to come. Once they leave, I walk over to my husband, and begin to cry in his embrace.

“This is really it Storm, I won’t see my father in the morning.” He simply replies, by hugging me tighter, and kissing me on the forehead. Luckily, our children are playing with Juvia’s twins, Lucinda and Jay Fullbuster, Storm’s little brothers.

**Erza’s P.O.V.**

Gray, Happy, Gajeel, myself, and of course there our others running behind us are trying to get to Natsu as fast as we can. Of course, all of our eyes covered in tears. We can’t get to Natsu fast enough. Once we reach the infirmary’s doors, we were all breathless, and we barge in to the infirmary. By the time, we are all inside, Natsu just smiles at us, and says, “Hey guys!”

All of a sudden memories start running through my head. When I first walked into the guild, and saw Lucy with Natsu and Gray. When we first became a team…

**Gray’s P.O.V.**

Oh Natsu, what’ve you gotten yourself into this time? I can’t keep the tears from falling down my face, Happy has completely lost it, and flew straight into a bruised, beat up Natsu.

How am I supposed to live without my rival? My best friend….my brother….my family.

**Happy’s P.O.V.**

“Please don’t go Natsuuu! I lost Lushie, I can’t lose you too!?” I’m crying, begging, pleading, asking Natsu to stay just a little longer.

“It’ll be okay little buddy, I’ll see you again, just you wait!”

**Nobody’s P.O.V.**

Before anyone could say anything, Natsu started fading away, pieces of him starting to fly away like he was being torn into little pieces. And all Natsu did, was smile. Saying he loved us, and wouldn’t take back a thing, or ask for more time, because he knew where he was heading, to Lucy.

“NATSU!!!” Happy screams in sorrow, and starts crying.

Gray can’t help but look down, tears streaming down his face, as his wife comes up behind him and tries to comfort him. Tears of her own streaming down her face.

Erza, she just completely collapsed, ‘I can’t believe he’s really gone’ was all she could think. Her family was gone, she wouldn’t see him again. “NATSU!!!” She screams in anguish, no had ever heard the great Titania scream in so much sorrow, as she just did. Then again, no one had ever really seen her cry, in fact, they had never seen Gray cry either.

“He’s really gone” Lisanna says, crying into Elfman’s chest. Who was hugging both Lisanna and Mira in a warm, comforting embrace.

Everyone in the main room in the guild hall, heard their cries of anguish, and it only made Lucile cry harder.

Natsu Dragneel, son of the King of the Fire Dragons, Igneel. The greatest fire dragon slayer to come, the one who defeated countless enemies, the great Salamander, was dead.


	11. Epilogue - The Afterlife

**Figures Do Deceive – Epilogue**

**Natsu’s P.O.V.**

I can’t believe it. I’m actually dead. I hope Lucile will be okay, who am I kidding? She has the guild with her! Now, to find out where I am. I look around, and realize that I’m in a golden wheat field…alone. Huh? I wonder if anybody else lives in this weird place.

*Minutes Later*

Ugh! I’ve been walking around for Mavis knows how long! Where is everybody?! *Sighs* I miss everyone already, and I’ve only been dead, for like what? An hour? I wonder how Lucile, and the rest of the guild is doing?

“C’mon Natsu, stop thinking about that, the guild will take care of her!”

“Of course they will!” A strange voice says, and immediately. A familiar smell of strawberries and vanilla hits my nose. It couldn’t be…..I turn to my left, and sure enough.

“Luce!” I run to her, as if nothing else in the world mattered.

“Natsu!”

We meet and I pick her up, and spin her around. I lay her forehead against mine, she looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a white dress, and I looked down to realize that I was wearing some sort of tux. I look at her and raise my eyebrow.

“Is this your doing?” I motion down to my new outfit.

“Of course it is Baka!” She says smiling.

“Have you seen our baby girl?” I ask generally curious.

“You couldn’t have raised her better!”

“Lucy, do you think she will be okay?” I ask worriedly.

“Natsu” She says softly, I missed her voice so much, “Lucile will be okay, she’s the daughter of Natsu Dragneel after all!” She says smiling, and then I can’t take it any longer.

I kiss Lucy, like it’s the last chance I’ll ever get, and she replies kissing me back. This is it, I’m finally home.

***Nine Years Later***

**Lucile’s P.O.V.**

“Fire Dragon Roar!” My son Cayden shouts, and about sets his “rival” Max on fire. Let me fill you in real quick, Max is Steel’s oldest son, and Cayden’s biggest rival. Mostly because they’re both fighting over one particular girl…..Scarlet, Rosemary’s oldest daughter. Poor Luna, Steel’s oldest daughter, she has a crush on Cayden, but my son being who he is takes after his grandpa. He’s denser than anyone I’ve met in my whole life, and Luna’s too shy to tell him that she likes him, well more thank likes.

“Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist!” My son shouts once again, that’s it.

“Cayden!” I shout at him angrily, “You and Max better cut it out, before I get Aunt Rosemary over here. You’re going to destroy the whole guild!”

“No!” Cayden shouts worriedly, “Mom, please don’t call Aunt Rosemary, Max and I will stop right now, just please don’t call Aunt Rosemary!” He begs now on his knees in front of me, however, he isn’t the only one. Max is right beside him, copying his actions.

“Okay, fine” I say, “Now go get cleaned up, and get ready for dinner” I see Cayden getting up to get a bath, but Max starts to head somewhere, but I stop him dead in his tracks, “Both of you!”

I hear Max mutter something, “Aw, gosh dangit! So friggin close!”

Once they’re both gone, I feel arms wrap around my waist, and I immediately know they belong to my husband.

“You’re such a good mother” He says into my ear, and I feel his hands go straight to my now bigger stomach.

“You sure we’re ready for another one? I ask worriedly, “I can barely keep up with Cayden, let alone the twins!”

“We’ll be okay!” He says, then kisses my shoulder, neck, and finally my ear.

“Do you think he’s seen mom yet?” I ask Storm.

Storm knows exactly what I’m talking about, “I’m sure they’ve all seen your mother.” He says sadly, remembering his own father’s death, then later in the years his mother’s, and then Erza’s. Even Master Makarov passed away a little after Natsu did, then Bolt, Laxux’s oldest son became guild master. Happy, Wendy, and Gajeel are the only ones left of Team Natsu. Luckily, the blow on them wasn’t too hard, considering they each have their own families now. The only who’s still having a little trouble getting back on his feet is Jellal, but he has his own guild to run, so it keeps him busy. Plus, he has Meredy, and her little ones. She ended up marrying Lyon, and they have had three children so far. Even though we’ve lost a lot of people, this place is still Fairy Tail, still home, and it will be like that for a long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> I really hoped you enjoyed this small little Nalu short story! This has been such a fun story to write, and I hope you guys like the ending! As always have a great day, and even better year!   
> ~Ressa


End file.
